The Morning Munch Band
by DG is Little Drummer Girl
Summary: AU it was Sydney 'the perfectionist', Adrian 'the slacker', Jill 'the clone', Eddie 'the follower,' Angeline 'the presumed slut', and Trey 'the athlete' doing detention on a Saturday morning. They thought they'd all just sit through the day doing their own thing. But that's not exactly what happened... They touched each other's hearts in a way they never thought each other to do.
1. Chapter 1

**"Some are young people who don't know who they are, what they can be or even want to be. They are afraid, but they don't know of what. They are angry, but they don't know at whom. They are rejected and they don't know why. All they want is to be somebody. " **

**― Thomas S. Monson**

**####**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bloodlines, nor the Breakfast Club.**

**####**

**Sydney 'The Perfectionist'**

"Sydney, I don't want you to ever receive detention again", said Jared Sage aka Mr Sage, the chemistry teacher of Palm Springs High, "because this could be on your school files, and could affect your college resume greatly. Do you understand?"

Resisting the urge to sigh in utter annoyance she nodded obediently and then turned her attention towards the window, looking out at the empty unoccupied looking building.

Pressing her headband down on her head and feeling like each individual piece of blonde strands were together, she stared down at her lap waiting to see if her father was done lecturing her so she could face her awful fate in detention.

Both of her sisters were lucky, they hadn't gotten detention, they didn't have to meet high expectations, and they could do whatever they wanted. Maybe not Zoey; who wanted to be number one, still sadly being second best. But Sydney would take her role over her own.

After ten beats he talks again.

"Sydney, you may go now," is all he says, that disappointed look still on his face even when she's out the car and him driving off.

She'd seen that look a lot lately and didn't need to be a wizard to know he was still wearing that same face expression even when she was staring out at the street picturing the silver vehicle turning a left, then a right, so on.

Turning around staring up at the sand colored building, she took one deep breath and walked quickly up the steps opening the door and walking inside.

**Eddie 'The Follower'**

"Um, dad remember, pick me up at two o'clock... Okay?"

His dad nods, replying,"yeah, I know." But he didn't know wether that was said to him or the earpiece that was attached to his father's ear; that was practically a regular accessory for him.

Eddie rolled his eyes slamming the door shut and walks up the steps of Palm Springs High.

**Jill 'The Clone'**

Reapplying more lipstick on her mouth she still had a pout on her face, staring out the window thinking angrily.

I hate my life. I hate my life.

"Jill, I'm not saying I degrade you as a sister," Lissa said driving around the corner that led to the high school coming into view. "But, skipping school to go to a One Direction autograph signing is a bit ridiculous, don't you think?"

She shrugs thinking, you did the same thing but it was for the Jonas Brothers instead. You got let off easy.

Lissa shook her head sighing in frustration, pulling up to the school she touched her sister's shoulder. Jill didn't meet her sisters gaze, her hand on the car door handle. Looking out the window she saw a guy with blonde hair go in not seeing his face.

"Jill, we'll talk more at home okay?"

She nods.

"Well, bye," Lissa says in defeat, "see you this afternoon."

Jill nods again before opening the door and going inside the school.

**Trey 'The Athlete'**

"You're lucky you were let off easy. Because I don't want you missing anymore Football practice, hear me?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, and next time I don't want a phone call from Coach Croft telling me you did this, you did that! If you tried harder and focused on Football I wouldn't have to tell you this, understand?"

Trey nodded his head once more, staring at his lap solemnly.

"After detention when I pick you up, you'll practice plays in the backyard and pump iron."

"Yeah," he said more dryly this time before opening the door, heading towards detention.

**Angeline 'The Presumed Slut'**

She lowered her head to wave bye to her father and mother but they immdieatey drove off. Shrugging in spite of constant normalities she tightens her yarn coat around her whilst rolling her carry-on backpack.

Reaching the steps she dabs on a bit more cherry-red lipstick, puckering her lips she used the glass door as a mirror before opening it and going inside.

**Adrian 'The Slacker'**

Adrian sprayed the cologne over his body and popped a couple mints into his mouth including a piece of gum. Had just rolled out of bed in his pajamas he didn't look like he was spending a Saturday in detention. Since that was most certainly the Adrian Ivashkov way.

He walked slowly up the high school steps taking off his black shades and putting out the cigarette he took one smoke out of.

Seeing that it was two minutes after the designated time he opened the door walking inside with a sly–on–sly smile.

**####**

**####**

**Author's Note:**** Hello. This is my first Bloodlines fanfic that I'm basing off 'The Breakfast Club.' That awesome 80's movie! Anyway, the labels I have labeled on the characters were the labels I thought seemed fit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Some are young people who don't know who they are, what they can be or even want to be. They are afraid, but they don't know of what. They are angry, but they don't know at whom. They are rejected and they don't know why. All they want is to be somebody. "  
― Thomas S. Monson**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Here it goes...**

**1)**

"How are ya all doing today?" **Mr Wolfe**, the vice principal asked the group of teenagers. "Sorry, you couldn't spend half of your Saturday doing stupid things?

The response was blank stares.

Obviously, each of these individuals would rather be spending their Saturday doing things they regularly do on a Saturday.

**Sydney Sage** was staring down at her lap, **Eddie Castile**-who was sitting beside her-had his elbow on the table leaning his head on his hand; thinking audacious-crude thoughts.

**Jill Dragomir** rolled her eyes in annoyance looking at the wall instead of Mr Wolfe.

**Trey Juarez** had his arms crossed leaning back in his chair that was beside Jill's.

**Angeline Dawes** stared up at the ceiling puckering her lips and making weird face expressions alone at the table she sat at.

And **Adrian Ivashkov**... Well he was taking his time walking to the library... grinning.

Mr Wolfe continued speaking. "First, I'd like for ya all to turn in your phones. Don't any of you tell me 'I don't have a phone.' I wasn't born before the sun set yesterday. Hand them in."

Walking down the row that parted the tables, Wolfe held a container that each teen placed their cell phone in. When he stopped at Angeline, she gave him an annoyed look as he looked at her expectantly.

"What?" She asked with a shrug, flicking something off her finger.

"You know 'what'. I need your phone."

"I don't have one," she replied simply.

"You don't have one...," Mr Wolfe chuckled. "Hand it here kiddo, you aren't going to be emailin' or instant messaging, or whatever you youngsters do these days."

Angeline shrugged. "I said I didn't have one, so..."

Before Mr Wolfe could respond to her attitude a door opened and closed. It revealed to be Adrian Ivashkov entering.

"Wow, am I late?" He says with a smirk on his face.

Sydney rolled her eyes thinking, what a defective imbecile.

Everyone stared at him as he walked in.

He slid in a seat at an empty table.

"Wow, Mr. Ivashkov finally decides to show up," Mr Wolfe announces moving his hands in a hasty fashion.

Forgetting about Angeline he walks over to Adrian carrying the container. "I need your phone." He slams it down on the table.

"Hmm... I think I left it."

"Phone. In basket. Now."

Adrian smirks putting his hand in his pocket fishing for the phone.

"Eh... nope, that's batteries, no... a lighter... Oh, 'ey. Here it is!"

The phone he held out was a cracked-smashed-scratched-up-whirlwind-resulted Iphone 5S.

It didn't look like a phone.

Being more of a nuisance Adrian slowly began to hover the phone over the basket; like he was ridding a curse of it's presence.

Beginning to waste time, Mr. Wolfe snatched it away from his hand and walked to the front of the library.

"Okay, now that the telephones are taken care off...yes, Sydney?"

Sydney put her hand down. "Mr. Wolfe, the devices we just handed into that basket are actually cell phones. Cell as in Cellular. Where they are mobile carrying devices. Telephones aren't mobile."

Adrian mockingly lip synced her words making a silly face expression. Angeline laughed at Him. Jill rolled her eyes and silently screamed in frustration. Eddie awkwardly looked around the room. And Trey...was resisting the urge of falling asleep.

Wolfe nodded after she was done speaking and shrugged, grinning dryly. "Telephone, Cell Phone, same thing. Now, let me coninue speaking."

Sydney nodded and flushed in embarassment. "Yes sir, my apologies."

"Now, you all know what you're in here for. Doing stupid... hormonal-—He looks at Angeline—things. And since you all may feel sorry for what you've done, you all have to write a paper telling me who you think you are. Because if you know who you think you are, then there was a reason for your actions. Got it?"

They each gave him bored looks. Except Sydney who raised her hands again.

"Yes... Sydney?" Wolfe's tone was of annoyance now.

"If it's a paper writing assignment we all have to do then I can write my paper in no time. Easy."

Everyone except Wolfe rolled their eyes.

"No, Sydney! Do your dues." he rubbed his hand around his face and then eyed Adrian. "And writing an essay doesn't mean repeating sentences over and over again, like a dummy!"

Adrian blew imaginary bubbles out of his mouth making no eye contact with the principal.

Wolfe continued speaking, "so... If there is any talking, horsin' around, stupid act-up's, pure nonsense, getting to where you mess with the moose. You'll get it's antlers. Hear me?"

This time, surprisingly, Eddie commented on that last remark. "Sir, isn't it 'if you mess with the wolf you get it's fangs?'"

"Don't talk back Castile!"

"I'm only curious to know why—"

"Be quiet," Jill said with a huff, "you'll only get in trouble."

Eddie put his hands up in defense whilst Jill glared at him.

This little moment caused Adrian to laugh dramatically.

"Hey, stop you two!" He said sitting back in his chair, "Wolfe is looking like a strawberry!"

The high schoolers realized the vice principal's face had grown red from frustration.

He pointed a finger at Adrian in a reprimanding-like way.

"Adrian that's another detention!"

The slacker scratched his head and yawned before coming up with another remark.

"Didn't anyone tell you you look like that guy off of the hangover, the one with the beard, but you're more of his messed up, kind of successful brother?"

Everyone, as in his classmates, the other teenagers in the room, gawked at him.

"Are you really tryin' to push me Ivashkov?!" Wolfe said his face becoming red again, "That's another detention!"

"I eat tiger's blood!"

"Another one! 'Say another word, I dare you."

"Shit."

Sydney turned around in her seat and stared at Adrian. Giving him a look that said: are you crazy?

He winked at her in response.

"Wow, Ivashkov you're up to three detentions already." Wolfe held up three of his fingers, "and right now I'm thinkin' of stretching it to six, or maybe ten."

"Adrian, I don't think you want to have four detentions," Sydney said, her tone matter-of-fact. "Unless, you're use to spending your Saturdays here."

He shrugged, ignoring her. Like he cared what the Perfectionists was saying. Around school she was nothing but the overachieving daughter of a bastard, some-what popular amongst the student body.

Although, Jill did beat her on the popularity. Or maybe neck–to–neck

Adrian's face put out a more careless exterior and didn't say anything else.

"Lunch will be served at 11:30. Any questions?" Wolfe put fourth bluntly.

Sydney raised her hand. Eddie was thinking about it.

"That was a trick question."

Wolfe soon enough, exited the room, walking to his office that was two doors down from the library.

The high schoolers didn't know what to do.

Jill still had her iPod.

Adrian had a sharpie in his pocket.

Angeline had a bag full of 'stuff'.

Sydney didn't want to get in trouble.

Trey didn't want to do anything that will get him trouble.

Eddie felt awkward.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** if the characters seem a bit 'ooc-ish' I guess that'll be temporarily. Wolfe is the VICE principal. And... I guess hopefully, I'll progress in my writing, character build-up, and writing this fanfic. Thanks for reviews.**

** frays: thanks. And hopefully there can be a compare and contrast with out fics.**

**—DG, out**


End file.
